The Aristocats II: Berlioz's Wild Adventure
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: The story continues in the Bonfamille family where the cats prepare for a singing show in Cannes. However, Berlioz is lost along the way but found by a band of singing stray cats who have the same singing talent as he and his family does.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool August day in Paris and just a few days before Labor Day.

Madame Bonfamille, George Hautecort their new butler: Reno and their family of cats: Thomas, Duchess and three kittens: Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz were on their walk around the city.

Frou Frou trotted along and Berlioz jumped on her head.

The family enjoyed themselves completely.

"So, George, do you we should a picnic here around Paris on Monday?"

"Why, sure, Adelaide. I'm sure our cats here would love it."

The cats smiled happily.

Fishermen started to sing:

_Labor Day's Coming Up And We're Excited,_

_We're Got A Catch And That's Delighting._

Chefs appeared out of a french restaurant singing as well:

_We're Excited Cooking The Best Foods,_

_Crepes, Fresh Wine, Duck Pate, We All Salute._

As Frou Frou dropped the family off at their house Madame and George Started Singing:

_And Now We're Finally Home Here With Our Cats,_

_Labor Day's Coming Up And That's All That._

Then Frou Frou sang:

_We Are All In Huge Excite_

Roquefort the mouse came and sang:

_Labor Day This Year Is Going To Be A Delight_

Then Madame and George continued to sing:

_We're Going To Cannes For Holiday,_

_And We're Excited By The Way,_

_To A Cat Singing Show. _

_Our Cats Are Excited To Know._

Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz ran around the living room singing:

_We Can Hardly Wait To Get To It,_

_Where We Can Our Singing Talent._

Then Duchess sang:

_With Our Family In Cannes_

Then Thomas sang:

_Where Our Chance To Show Our Talents To Our Fans Is_

Then Scat Cat and his band of alley cats sang:

_We Will Show Everybody We're Talented In A Marvelous Sort Of Way,_

_And It's Going To Be A Wonderful, Wonderful Labor Day,_

_Yes, We All Are To Say,_

_That It's Going To Be A Wonderful, Wonderful, Wonderful, Wonderful Labor Day._


	2. Chapter 2

"Supper time," called the Bonfamille family's new butler: Reno and ring the dinner bell.

Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz came in and started meowing when they arrived outside the kitchen.

"Me first," called Toulouse.

"No. I'm the lady. I should go first," called Marie.

"Let me go first," called Berlioz but foolishly tripped over in front of his bowl of milk.

Toulouse and Marie gave a slight giggle.

"Now, children. Behave yourselves, please," ordered Duchess in a kind matter.

"Aw," sighed the three kittens altogether.

"Kids, listen to your mother," ordered Thomas in a calm matter and happily put them in order.

Then Roquefort arrived.

"Hello, Roquefort," said the kittens.

"Why, hello there, Thomas, Duchess, Kittens. Mind if I drop in for a dip?"

He chuckled and bought out a cracker.

"Here, Roquefort. Dip from my bowl," Berlioz offered him kindly.

"Why, thank you, young one. You are very kind."

He dipped his cracker in Berlioz's bowl and gobbled it up in no time.

"Thank you, kittens," said Roquefort and took off.

"Thank you, too, Roquefort," they all called after him as he returned to his mouse hole.

After dinner, Reno called "alright, kittens. Bathtime."

Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz ran to the living room where George to brush them one by one.

First Toulouse then Marie and afterwards Berlioz jumped up the bucket in a wild manner.

"Careful there, Berlioz," chuckled Reno but Berlioz went so wild that he jumped off the table with the foamy bucket of water.

Thomas and Duchess came in as Berlioz went out. They both gasped.

Berlioz ran outside, into the barn where he startled Frou Frou, causing her to whinny loudly.

Then he ran back inside the house with the bucket still on his head. He ran back into the living room, stepped over the piano and stopped where Toulouse was painting.

The bucket tipped off Berlioz's head and over the paints which landed over the paint buckets and which splashed onto Berlioz.

Berlioz was covered in paint

Toulouse and Marie laughed.

Thomas and Duchess came in a shock to see Berlioz covered in paint.

"Is that Berlioz covered in paint?" laughed Marie.

"No, it ain't," replied Toulouse in a sarcastic manner, "it's one different kitten after all."

Duchess gasped.

"Why children. How could you use such words in such a rude manner?"

They both took no notice and continued laughing.

Berlioz angrily left the room in a huff.

"Berlioz, wait," called Thomas but it was no use.

Duchess glared at Toulouse and Marie.

"Toulouse, Marie. I'm very disappointed in you. You should know better then to talk to your brother that way. You think that makes you grown up? But you both have a lot to learn, don't you?"

And deep down, Toulouse and Marie knew that their mother was right.

Berlioz sat sadly outside by the porch. He looked up at the stars and started to sing:

_Where Does My Heart Belong?_  
_It Sure Doesn't Belong In Differ,_  
_I Sure Feel Weak And Not Very Strong,_  
_When I'm Teased By My Brother And Sister._

_If Only They Could See Inside Me,_  
_As The Youngest Kitten I Feel Sufferance,_  
_Only If They Could Only See,_  
_That My Heart Doesn't Belong In Difference._

_Dad And Toulouse Are Very Like Each Other,_  
_Marie Just The Same Cause She Looks Like Her Mother,_  
_While I Feel In Very Little Importance,_  
_My Heart Doesn't Belong In Difference._


	3. Chapter 3

A plane from Timbuktu had landed at the airport in Paris.

Edgar Balhatzar was on it. He was furious.

He made a very clever attempt to get rid of the Bonfamille family cats once but failed.

Little did he know that Thomas O'Malley, the family's latest alley cat, had taken his place in the fortune and he was excluded. He knew he had to get back to the Bonfamille family house immediately.

"Out of my way," he huffed past the people at the airport and set out into the city.

Meanwhile, the big day arrived for the Bonfamille family. Madame and George loaded all of their cats in the back of their truck.

Roquefort waved at the cats before they left and called "bye, cats! Have a great time!"

Frou Frou gave a loud whiny and Reno waved as well as the truck took off.

Nightfall came and the Bonfamille family were halfway to Cannes.

Berlioz looked sad. His older siblings didn't even bother to apologize to him.

Thomas could see his son was upset.

"Berlioz," he asked, "what's wrong? Aren't you excited about going to Cannes?"

He nodded. He hadn't spoken for the entire ride.

Then there was trouble. George was supposed to give Madame directions on how to drive to Cannes but he had fallen asleep. Madame had accidentally driven on the wrong side of the road.

George suddenly woke up and called "look out, Adelaine!"

Madame swerved and the trunks doors suddenly swung open.

Toulouse and Marie swung to the tip of the truck.

"Help!" cried Toulouse.

"Berlioz, help!" called Marie.

But Berlioz was still moping to notice.

Thomas rushed in and grabbed their paws, pulling them safely back into the truck.

"Berlioz! Come!" called Thomas.

"Berlioz, dear. Please listen to your father!" called Duchess.

But Berlioz still wasn't listening. Then it happened. Berlioz swung to the tip of the truck and suddenly realized what was going on. He was terrified.

"Help!" he cried.

Thomas rushed in and grabbed Berlioz but the paws but one of his paws slipped off.

He clung harder to his father's paw but it was no use. His other paw slipped off and he swung away into the wind.

"NOOOOOOOO!" cried Thomas.

"BERLIOZ!" cried Duchess.

Toulouse, Marie, Scat Cat and the alley cats were shocked.

They had never seen such a horrible thing in their lives and neither had Thomas or Duchess.


	4. Chapter 4

Berlioz was frozen with fear. Suddenly, the wind stopped and he landed onto the ground. Now he was completely lost. He sobbed and sobbed and sobbed in despair.

Then he heard a growl.

He looked up to find himself face-to-face with a fierce stray.

The stray barked angrily at Berlioz and chased him down the hilltops.

"Nice doggy! Nice doggy Nice doggy! AHHHHHH!"

Then two headlights came along.

It was a truck belonging to two scheming catnappers: Ferreck and Hadris. They saw the stray chasing Berlioz.

"Well, what have we got here, Hadris?"

"Looks like double trouble to me, Ferreck."

"Idiot. Not the stray. That cat."

"Oh! Let's get it!"

They stopped the truck. Ferreck took out his flashlight and Hadris took out net he used for a trap.

The flashlight scared the stray away Berlioz thought he was a goner when Hadris prepared to trap him in his net.

Suddenly, a small female Ragdoll kitten jumped up and bit Hadris on the butt.

Then five more stray cats including a munchkin, a scottish fold, a peterbald and a duo of twin Abyssinians jumped up on Ferreck.

The stray cats scared the two catnappers away. Berlioz was amazed.

"Come with us, kid," the munchkin said.

"Me?" stuttered Berlioz.

"No, the two catnappers. Who else?"

And they all laughed.

"Uh...okay."

And he followed them into the night.

Next morning, Berlioz arrived at the stray cats' home. It was a rusty old shack.

"Wow!" he gasped, "you guys live here."

"That's right," said the munchkin, "you got a name, sport?"

"Um...Berlioz," he gulped.

Everybody laughed.

"I know. Funny, right?"

They all stopped.

"What is it, kid?"

"Just go ahead and laugh. You're like everybody else I know."

The Ragdoll watched Berlioz. She felt sorry for him. She didn't laugh at him at all.

"Oh, come on, guys? Why did you have to do that? I think that he was hurt enough."

"Oh, come on, Sally," replied the munchkin, "it was just a joke. Besides, what do you want us to do? Have him join us?"

"Sure," Sally replied.

"No, way," the munchkin replied.

Sally gave him a glare in encouragement.

"Oh, alright," he replied, "but if he causes us any trouble at all, he's outta here. Got that?"

"Hey kid!" called the peterbald, "we were just joking. We didn't want to hurt your feelings. Berlioz stopped and turned around.

"You didn't?" he asked.

"Why, sure," replied the scottish fold, "just come join us."

Berlioz thought for a moment. Joining their group would be like leaving the Bonfamille family name but he believed no one missed him anyway so he made his decision.

"Okay, I guess I can do that."

Everyone went out in a cheer.

"Oh, and pardon me," said the munchkin, "where are my manners? I'm Buckster."

"And I'm Gerene," said the scottish fold.

"Mooncho!" cried out the peterbald.

"Dale and Eric!" cheered out the two twin Abyssinians and dragged Berlioz around the shack in a cheerful manner.

"Okay, enough boys," ordered Buckster.

"We must teach this new fella our way of life," said Gerene.

"Yes, yes, exactly," cried out Mooncho.

"So, what is your way of life like?" asked Berlioz curiously.

"Well, let me lay it down on the line for you, kid," replied Buckster. And he started to sing:

_In the stray cat singing band,_

_We show respect for our land,_

_And get along with each other,_

_We're like sisters and brothers,_

Then Gerene started to sing:

_We've always been a family,_

_We're talented singing as you might see,_

Berlioz was amazed.

Then Mooncho started to sing:

_Now I may be crazy,_

_But I'm part of this family,_

And he gave a crazy laugh.

Then Dale and Eric started to sing:

_As brothers and as twins,_

_We get along quite even,_

_And although we're a bit crazy,_

_We get along with our family._

Then all of them especially Sally started to sing:

_We make a great team as a party of six,_

_We help each other although we're a mix,_

_So come join us and we're surely show you,_

_How to be a part of our stray cat singing group._

And Berlioz was quite impressed.

"Wow! Amazing! You guys are the best, you know that?"

"Yep. But trouble can lead our way sometimes," said Buckster, "because of Grumpy."

Dale and Eric trembled by that name.

"Grumpy?" asked Berlioz, quite confused, "who's Grumpy?"

"Who's Grumpy? Who's Grumpy, kid? You don't know Grumpy?" said Mooncho in a crazy manner.

"Silence!" called Gerene, "Grumpy is a vicious stray dog. He attacks us quite often."

"So I see," said Berlioz, quite understood by the fear of his new friends.

"Come and we'll show you around our side of this city," said Buckster.

And the cats took off.


	5. Chapter 5

Madame and George stood outside.

"Madame, dear. Maybe you should call the kennel."

"Oh, George. I think a better way would be to put pictures of Berlioz up around Paris. Then we would be able to find him."

Thomas and Duchess have heard everything from the barn. They were relieved. Then they saw Toulouse and Marie shedding tears.

"My dears, what's wrong?" asked Duchess.

"You saw that look on his face," sobbed Toulouse.

"This never would have happened if it weren't for us," sobbed Marie.

"Perhaps we went a little too far," sobbed Toulouse.

They both started to miss him.

"Oh, dears," said Duchess, "it's okay."

"As soon we find Berlioz, you can apologize. Okay?" continued Thomas.

They both nodded and started to cheer up a bit.

Frou Frou came over.

"Is there anything we can do to help at all?" asked Frou Frou kindly.

"No, thank you, Frou Frou," sighed Duchess, "we're fine."

Roquefort came in.

"Why, hello kittens."

"Hello, Roquefort," they replied.

"What's wrong, kittens?"

"As soon as we find Berlioz, we have to say sorry for what we said to him," said Toulouse.

"Why? What does him getting lost have to do with you?"

"He wasn't focusing on what was happening until he fell out of the truck because he was still sad," said Marie.

"Oh, I see. Well, good luck, kittens."

And he left.

Then Madame called "okay, Thomas, Duchess, kittens. Let's start our search."

The four of them came out of the barn.

Then Scat Cat and the alley cats joined the search.

The cats hopped into the truck and it took off.

Berlioz and the stray cats arrived at Grumpy's dark hideout.

"Okay, kid," said Buckster, "here's the plan. You have to outwit Grumpy?"

"But why?" shivered Berlioz, "he looks so scary."

"We've survived him and fought him off for a long time, kid," said Gerene, "it's time you did, too."

Berlioz stayed silent for a second but knew that Buckster and Gerene were right.

"Good luck, Berlioz," said Sally encouragingly.

Berlioz walked slowly up into the darkness.

He trembled and looked back.

"Go for it! Go for it, kid!" cried Mooncho, jumping up and down.

Berlioz walked a little closer and looked back.

"Go for it, Berlioz," chanted Dale and Eric.

Berlioz went closer and closer to a snoring Grumpy.

He reached his paw out for the torn can in his paws.

He gulped and pulled it out slowly when suddenly Grumpy awoke. He growled and barked angrily at Berlioz.

He then chased him out of the darkness where all the other cats ran away beside Berlioz.

Grumpy chased Berlioz and the other cats down to boat dock where Ferreck and Hadris sat in their truck. They started it when they saw the cats.

"We'll get them for sure this time, right, Hadris?"

"You got it, Ferreck."

The cats ran to the edge to the water where Grumpy jumped up and splashed in.

The cats were relieved until they saw Ferreck and Hadris' truck coming.

"This way!" called Buckster.

Buckster, Gerene, Mooncho, Dale and Eric ran out of sight and back to the shack but Ferreck and Hadris pursued Berlioz and Sally along the road.

They chased them all the way to the shack.

Ferreck and Hadris raced out of the truck and ran up to Berlioz and Sally who couldn't run that fast in time.

Berlioz ran as fast as he could but Sally was caught in Hadris' net.

"Berlioz, help!" called Sally.

Berlioz looked back and saw Sally in trouble.

He ran to Hadris and bit him in the butt, causing him to release Sally.

Ferreck and Hadris ran back to the truck in a cowardly manner and took off.

As Berlioz and Sally came back to the shack, everyone cheered on Berlioz.

"Well done, kid," said Buckston.

"Job well done," said Gerene.

"Guess that means he's staying," cheered out Mooncho.

"Hooray for Berlioz," chanted Dale and Eric.

And all five of them chanted out Berlioz repeatedly while Sally gave Berlioz a slight smile.

Berlioz blushed red.


	6. Chapter 6

Madame and George started putting pictures of Berlioz around the city.

Thomas and Duchess gave a look of good luck and Toulouse and Marie couldn't help but do so too.

Then they hopped into the truck and took for home.

Edgar was walking around the city when he saw the picture of Berlioz.

He gasped and gave a scheming smile.

"Looks like capturing this one will lead all of the rest of Madame Bonfamille's cats into a trap. But how? How? I must think of something right away."

Ferreck and Hadris came alongside Edgar to see the picture of Berlioz and they heard what he had said.

"So, you are looking for that kitten as well, huh?" asked Ferreck.

"You know that kitten?" asked Edgar curiously.

"Why, yes. We do," replied Hadris, "it has become a new member of the stray cat group that we are planning to hunt down."

"Oh, well that kitten used to be part of a family called the Bonfamille family until he suddenly turned up missing. If you join me in my plot to capture him, we could lead his family of cats into our trap and we will capture many cats as possible."

Ferreck and Hadris thought this was a very good idea.

"Alright," said Ferreck, "we'll join you."

"Good then," said Edgar, "we start tomorrow."

The three of them hopped into the truck and took off.

That night, Berlioz watched up at the stars.

Sally walked up next to him.

"Hey," she said in a kind voice.

"Oh, hi, Sally," said Berlioz, startled.

"Just wanted to thank you again for saving my life. You were very brave today."

"Oh, oh, I was. Oh, okay. I was."

Berlioz secretly felt a little nervous.

Sally just laughed.

"So, how about I show you around town?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I mean..."

"Oh, come on, I insist. It'll be nice."

Berlioz thought for a moment.

"Um...sure. Why not?"

Sally just laughed and the two of them ran around the city.

Before he knew it, Berlioz actually enjoyed himself. He wasn't missing his family one bit. He was having the time of his life.

A while later, Berlioz and Sally came back to watch the preparation of the fireworks.

"So, Berlioz, do you miss your family at all?"

"Who, me?"

"Of course, silly," giggled Sally.

"Oh, well. Not really."

"Really? Why not?"

"My siblings made fun of me because they believe I'm different."

"Different? How are you different?"

"Well, my brother's looks just like my dad and my sister looks just like my mom, and me, I'm just the youngest in my family and I look nothing like them my parents or my sisters."

"Well, I don't think you're different. I think you're smart and brave and cute."

"Wow! You really mean that?"

"Yes, Berlioz. Definitely."

"Hmm...well I'm glad you think that. I'm much happier here then I am with my family."

"Yeah, well, Berlioz. The best thing is that you've joined us, right?"

"Um, right."

"And now, we can finally be with each other."

Berlioz smiled with a blush of red and the two continued to watch the pre-fireworks.


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Thomas snuck out of the house. Duchess, Toulouse and Marie followed him.

"Thomas," whispered Duchess, "where are you going?"

"To find Beriloz," he whispered back.

"But then Madame will be looking for you, too."

"If there's one important thing for me at this moment, it's to find Berlioz before Labor Day."

Duchess and the kittens gave him a look.

"Why?" asked Toulouse.

"It's my first Labor Day in this family so that's why I want to find you."

"Can we join you, dad?" asked Toulouse.

"Please?" asked Marie.

Thomas thought for a moment.

"Okay, but only you two do your bests to find your brother by Labor Day. Come on."

The four cats took off into the night.

Next morning, Madame gasped in horror as she opened the cradle to find her cats gone.

"Oh, no," she gasped.

"Oh, my," gasped George as he lay in bed looking at what he had seen.

Madame ran out of the room shouting "Duchess! Thomas! Kittens! Where are you? They're gone! They're gone!"

Roquefort popped out of his hole when he heard Madame's shout.

"Duchess! Thomas! Kittens! Gone! Oh, no! Where could they be?"

Scat Cat and his gang ran out of the basement in a startle.

"O'Malley! Duchess! Kittens! Gone! But how?"

"How would I know?" shouted Roquefort and ran to the barn shouting "Frou Frou! It's Thomas! And Duchess! And The Kittens! They're gone!"

Frou Frou whinnied in surprise.

"But how, Roquefort, how?"

"How would I know? Why is everyone asking me this?"

"I'm the worst cat owner in the entire world," Madame said sadly to George, "first Berlioz goes missing and now Duchess, Thomas, Toulouse and Marie are gone, too. How did this happen?"

George put his arm around her.

"Oh, Adelaine. They probably went looking for Berlioz."

Madame's eyes widened with surprise.

"You're probably right, George. So if we find them..."

"Then maybe we can find Berlioz, too," they said together and hurried into the truck, taking around the city.

Madame and George started putting pictures of Thomas, Duchess and the kittens altogether which were copies of the picture they took when Thomas arrived in the family.

Later on, Edgar, Ferreck and Hadris saw the picture.

Edgar was furious.

"Looks like that alley cat had taken my place in the fortune. Ferreck, Hadris, we must find these cats at once. They are the black kitten's family and if we find them and capture them, we would be able to lure the kitten into our trap."

"And what does that kitten go by the name of again?" asked Hadris.

"Just hurry up and find them," boomed Edgar and the three of them headed back into the truck.

Meanwhile, Berlioz and his new friends ran around the city singing a song:

_We're the singing stray cats,_

_And we know Labor Day is coming up,_

_We're so excited and that's that,_

_Now that we know we're turning up._

Then Buckster sang:

_Running around a carinval,_

_Watching a firework display,_

Then Gerene sang:

_Chasing each other around a festival,_

_What a day, what a day,_

Then Mooncho sang:

_I will be able to enjoy myself despite me being crazy,_

Then Dale and Eric sang:

_Just think of all the children that we'll be able to see,_

Then Berlioz and Sally sang:

_Labor Day's gonna be the best,_

_It'll bring back good memories,_

Then the entire group sang as they ran on their way back to the shack:

_We're the singing stray cats,_

_And even though we,_

_Are from each other,_

_We're one big family._

Their song finished in a joy but suddenly Thomas, Duchess, Toulouse and Marie heard the finale of the song and saw Berlioz with them.

"Berlioz," gasped Duchess.

Berlioz was surprised to see his family.

"Mom! Dad! Toulouse! Marie! What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you of course, son," said Thomas, "what is the meaning of all this?"

"Well, I joined this group of cats who have the same singing talent as I do. You heard it, right?"

"Yes, we heard it," replied Thomas in a firm way, "and we didn't like it. So you are coming home with us."

"No. Not after what Toulouse and Marie said to me."

"But they have something else to say to you," said Duchess.

"I'm not listening," snapped Berlioz.

"We just wanted to say that...that..." stuttered Toulouse.

"That I'm still different. Yeah, yeah, I know, guys."

"Berlioz, please," panted Marie.

"Would you stop, son?" said Thomas, "it's nothing like that."

"Now, Berlioz. It's in a kind manner," said Duchess.

"No, it's not. They just want to say how different I still am. Well, I agree with them and I've got these guys here to prove it. So goodbye."

And he ran off back to the shack with the other cats to follow.

Thomas, Duchess, Toulouse and Marie walked sadly away.

Sally watched them. She was surprised to see how much his family really cared for him that they would run away to do so.

Then an idea came into her mind. She knew that Toulouse and Marie wanted to apologize just from the way they reacted.

So she would convince it to Berlioz. She ran quickly back to the shack.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the shack, everyone stayed silent. They were a bit surprised and quite touched by their devotion to Berlioz. It made them want to have a family as well.

Sally sat next to Berlioz. He was looking at the sunset.

"Berlioz, I would like to have a word with you."

"About what, Sally?"

"Well, it's about your family."

"If it is about them, then forget it."

"Why would you even run away from them?"

"I didn't run away. We were going to Cannes for vacation and I suddenly fell out of the truck. Then I was lost."

"Then your family found you again. What did you do then? You refused to go back with them. Do you even realize how selfish that is when they travel all the way across the city to look for you?"

"You'd never understand. My siblings are the selfish ones."

"At first, they were but then they probably regretted what they said to you."

"Because my mom and dad scolded them."

"Yes, but you could've just listened to what they wanted to say to you. Why didn't you?"

"Because then it would probably be more hurtful then what they said to me last time."

"Well, maybe they just wanted to apologize, Berlioz."

Berlioz's eyes widened.

"Maybe you should just think about that, Berlioz because you could've shown a little bit of family resemblance there."

And she ran off to look for his family.

Deep down, Berlioz was surprised. What if Sally was right?

Sally walked out into the city when she spotted Thomas, Duchess, Toulouse and Marie.

She gasped when she saw Ferreck and Hadris' truck stop beside them.

The two criminals popped out alongside Edgar.

The cats gasped. They were helpless now. Edgar had the net with Ferreck and Hadris beside them.

"Hello, kittens," he muttered in a scheming manner and caught all four of them in a sack.

The three of them trapped the cats in the trunk and took off.

Sally ran quickly back to the shack.

"Berlioz! Berlioz! Quickly! It's an emergency!"

"What is it, Sally? What is it?"

"It's your family. They've been captured by Ferreck and Hadris."

"What?"

"And there was this other catnapper who caught them in a sack and locked them in the trunk."

"Another catnapper? What did he look like?"

"He was sort of baldish with a funny nose."

Berlioz gasped.

"Edgar!"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he was once my family butler. He was the one who catnapped us before. He must be teaming with those two catnappers. Come on, we must rescue them."

And they all took off for Ferreck and Hadris' place.

They arrived to see Thomas, Duchess, Toulouse and Marie locked up.

Edgar walked up to them with Ferreck and Hadris behind him.

"Finally, it has come to this." Then he turned around and said "thanks to you two, my revenge on these cats is complete."

"Thank you, sir," said Ferreck.

"But our mission isn't complete," said Hadris, "we haven't caught the stray cats."

"Oh, we'll worry about that later. First, I must find out how to get rid of this cat over here." And he turned to Thomas and said "and it won't harmless at all."

"We've got to save them," said Berlioz.

"But how?" asked Sally.

"I got a plan," said Berlioz.

Edgar, Ferreck and Hadris left the room. The cats snuck in through the window. Thomas, Duchess, Toulouse and Marie were laying on the other side, depressed.

"Mom, dad," whispered Berlioz.

All four of them turned around.

"Berlioz," gasped Thomas.

"Berlioz," gasped Duchess.

"Shh! I'm getting you guys out of here."

"I knew I could count on you, son," said Thomas.

"The key's over there," said Toulouse and Marie.

Berlioz saw that the key was on the hook but how could he get up there.

"All of us can reach up on that key. Then we could get it."

All the other cats thought that it was a good idea.

They stood up on each other and Berlioz finally reached the key.

Just as he pulled it off, it suddenly fell on the floor and made a clanging noise.

All the cats tipped off each other.

"What the devil is going on in there?" boomed Edgar from outside.

"Quickly, Berlioz," said Sally and he used the key to unlock the door. Thomas, Duchess, Toulouse and Marie ran out.

They attempted to escape from the window just as Edgar, Ferreck and Hadris came in.

They gasped.

"Catch them, fools!" said Edgar.

Hadris to catch Berlioz, Sally, Toulouse and Marie with his net as the others got out.

Toulouse and Marie made it over the other side and Berlioz was halfway through.

Sally lost her balance but Berlioz grabbed her paw and they slipped through the window.

"Quickly, run," said Thomas and they all ran away as Edgar, Ferreck and Hadris pursued them in their truck.

Grumpy woke up as he saw the cats run past his hideout. He growled and ran after them, barking angrily.


	9. Chapter 9

The cats led Edgar, Ferreck, Hadris and Grumpy all the way back to the Bonfamille family's house and into the barn.

Madame and George were surprised to see them and run outside to see Edgar.

"Edgar?" gasped Madame as she saw him with the sack in front of Thomas, Duchess, Toulouse and Marie.

"What are you doing?" asked George.

"Something I should have done a long time ago, especially that your latest cat over here. I admit it, Madame. I was the reason why Duchess and the kittens were missing before this one came into the family and now these cats will be going to Timbaktu."

Madame and George were shocked by Edgar's appearance.

Then Berlioz, Sally, Buckster, Gerene, Mooncho, Dale, Eric, Scat Cat his gang of alley cats came and jumped up on Edgar, Ferreck and Hadris.

Then Grumpy came and growled at the cats altogether.

"Ready, Frou Frou," said Roquefort as he was about to pull her tail in front of the entire scene.

"I'm ready, Roquefort," said Frou Frou.

"Now!" called Roquefort and he pulled her tail, causing her to kick Grumpy into Edgar, Ferreck and Hadris who landed into the pile of hay. They were completely unconscious.

"Berlioz!" said Duchess cheerfully.

And he landed into her arms.

Thomas smiled as well.

"That was a very brave thing to do, Berlioz," said Duchess.

"Very brave indeed, son," said Thomas.

"And now Toulouse and Marie have something to say to you."

Toulouse and Marie walked up to Berlioz and this time he listened.

"We're sorry, Berlioz. For everything."

"It's alright, guys. I forgive you."

Sally smiled at him. Deep down, he had done the right thing.

The pound soon arrived and took Grumpy away.

"It's off to doggy jail for you, beast," said two of them and they placed him the trunk, got into the truck and took him away.

Edgar, Ferreck and Hadris were arrested by the French police.

"Officer, please, I'm not with these men," Edgar lied, "I was only trying to help these cats and you can't possibly think that I would team up with these two. How could you think that I would..."

But the police knew this wasn't true and they closed the trunk on Edgar, Ferreck and Hadris. The truck took them away.

Madame and George looked at all the stray cats.

"Hmm. What are we going to do with these cats, George?"

"Oh, Adelaine. We keep them of course. What do you think?"

Madame thought for a moment.

"Well..." she said, "I don't know..."

All the cats gave her a look in encouragement to do so.

Fortunately, she laughed, finally making her mind to keep them.

"Well, I guess I could extend the fortune a little bit more."

Mooncho, Dale and Eric landed into her arms and Buckster and Gerene sat by and laughed.

"Welcome to the family," she said and everyone was out in a joy.

Sally came up to Berlioz.

"Nice decision, Berlioz."

"Thanks, Sally. Congratulations for joining my family fortune."

And they both smiled at each other.

"We have only a few days before Labor Day," said Madame.

"We'll leave tomorrow," said George, "hopefully we'll arrive just in time for Labor Day."

Next morning, Berlioz, Sally, Thomas, Duchess, Toulouse, Marie, Buckster, Gerene, Mooncho, Dale, Eric, Scat Cat and his gang of alley cats all gathered in the trunk.

Madame and George closed the doors and the truck took off.

Reno and Roquefort waved goodbye and Frou Frou whinnied in good luck.

Labor Day soon arrived. Lots of people around Cannes gathered to watch the cat singing show.

All of the Bonfamille family cats sing a reprise of Everybody Wants To Be A Cat. It ended in huge praise by fans who clapped and cheered especially Madame and George.

Sally and her friends had the best fun they had ever had. They were very happy to be part of a family and there was no better singing group part of the show in Cannes then The Aristocats.


End file.
